


one last kiss (but not really the last one)

by hlundqvists



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, New York Rangers, trades suck even when you know they're gonna happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlundqvists/pseuds/hlundqvists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They both know that it’s coming. They’ve had conversations about it; laying in bed, their legs tangled together and hands clasped tight, voices hushed as they talked about the inevitable future to come that they don’t want to face.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	one last kiss (but not really the last one)

**Author's Note:**

> trades suck. even knowing they're going to happen doesn't make it hurt any less. maybe this helps, maybe it doesn't. if anyone needs a hug, just let me know. i've got plenty to spare.

They both know that it’s coming. They’ve had conversations about it; laying in bed, their legs tangled together and hands clasped tight, voices hushed as they talked about the inevitable future to come that they don’t want to face.

Even though they know it’s coming, the shock of it happening is still felt.

It’s a hard pill to swallow.

//

Cam almost doesn’t believe it. 

There’s a part of his heart that simply refuses to believe it, but reality kicks in and soon it settles on his chest.

He’s not with the Rangers anymore. He’s not returning to Manhattan for the next season.

He’s not going back with Chris.

That stings hardest. 

Out of everything that he’s losing - playing with Chris is the one thing he didn’t really prepare himself to lose.

//

Chris tries to make light of it; smiles goofily and puts out a silly tweet, hoping to make Cam smile.

He fights hard to ignore the twinge of pain in his chest as he hits ‘send’ on the tweet.

For a moment, he’s glad that he’s not with Cam at that moment. His smile fades and his chest aches.

He doesn’t cry, but it’s close enough.

//

They don’t see each other for a few more days. Chris is busy with family, while Cam tries to sort out the whens and wheres of moving later in the summer.

Chris doesn’t know if he can make through one more day without Cam when his phone lights up, a text from Cam flashing on the screen.

_i’m home, pls come over, need to hold you_

Chris barely remembers to grab his keys in his rush out the door to get to Cam’s.

//

Cam looks tired when he opens the door for Chris. There’s no hesitation on Chris’ part as he steps inside, pushing the door shut behind himself, before grabbing Cam by the front of his shirt and pulling him close for a kiss.

“Mm, Chris.”

Cam’s fingers tangle into Chris’ hair, trying to pull him closer, kissing him again and again.

“I’m here, babe. I’m here.”

Chris’ voice is a bit rough, his hands skimming down over Cam’s sides, around to his back and up to his shoulder, pulling Cam flush against himself. He bites at Cam’s lower lip, relishing the low groan it pulls from Cam, and soothes it with a gentle lick. 

“ _Chris_ , I-- C’mon. Bedroom.”

Chris nods, backing Cam up in the direction of the bedroom, not once letting go of him. 

//

There’s an almost violent desperation to the way Cam touches Chris once they are in bed, naked, and kissing hard until there’s no air left in their lungs.

His hand is tight around Chris’ cock, stroking him roughly, biting at Chris’ lips while letting out little gasping noises as Chris lubes up his fingers before pressing two inside Cam.

“Yes, _yes_ , fuck, Chris, yeah, just like that,” Cam moans, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Chris’ cock, delighted with the way Chris’ breath hitches with the motion, “c’mon, fuck, want you inside me so bad, baby.”

Chris grunts, biting down against Cam’s neck, thrusting his fingers in deep, scissoring them a little before pressing in another. 

“God, you’re tight. S’been too long since I fucked you. Missed this, fuck, miss the way you look.”

Cam whines, grinding against Chris’ fingers, seeking more.

“Come on, just-- Fuck, I’m ready. Fuck me already, _please_.”

Chris almost argues but Cam squeezes his cock again, whispers please in such a needy way against his ear. He can’t resist. He pulls his fingers out, grabs the lube and slicks up his cock before pushing Cam onto his back.

Cam curls his arms around Chris’ neck, locking his gaze onto Chris as Chris lines himself up, slowly pressing his cock into Cam. 

They both exhale as Chris sinks in all the way, their lips touching, bodies trembling as they stay still and take in the moment of being joined _together_.

Then, Cam clenches down around Chris’ cock, grinning widely as Chris gasps and digs his fingers against Cam’s hips hard enough to bruise.

“ _Fuck_ , Cam.”

Cam laughs, pulls Chris down for a kiss.

“Yeah. Fuck Cam, that’s the plan here, isn’t it?”

Chris snorts, pulling out halfway, then thrusts back in hard, making Cam gasp loudly.

Any words of teasing are long forgotten as Chris sets a fast pace, thrusting into Cam hard, trying to move faster each time Cam begs him for more while digging his fingers hard against Chris’ shoulders. Cam hooks his legs around Chris’ waist, pulls him in deeper, closer, panting against his mouth. Chris groans, knees bent, hands on Cam’s hips, fucking into him with every ounce of strength that he has. 

There’s pure desperation in the air between them now.

“I - /fuck/ - love you, ah, fuck, _Cam_.”

Cam moans loudly, trying to pull Chris down for a kiss.

“L-love you, too, fuck, love you s-so much.”

They can hardly breathe, holding onto each other tightly, as Chris keeps working his hips, thrusting into Cam quickly.

Cam’s cock rubs against Chris’ stomach, slick with pre-come, and each brush against Chris’ belly button has Cam gasping, arching up for more friction. 

“I’m g-gonna-- Fuck, Chris, I’m--”

Chris groans, nodding, moving a hand to wrap around Cam’s cock, stroking him a little.

“Come on, baby, come on my cock, let me feel it, wanna feel you come, you get so tight around me, c’mon, Cam, do it, come for me, baby.”

A few strokes of Chris’ hand matched with his thrusts into Cam are just enough to send Cam over the edge. He comes with a shout, grabbing onto Chris tightly, clenching down around his cock.

“ _Fuck_.”

Chris gasps loudly, losing the rhythm he’d had before, thrusts becoming erratic as he keeps stroking Cam. Cam whimpers, knocking Chris’ hand away, reaching down to press his hands against Chris’ ass, pushing down as if trying to get Chris deeper inside himself. 

“C-Chris, fuck. Know you’re close, c-come on, come inside me, babe.”

Chris moans, thrusting hard a few more times, but he doesn’t come until he feels Cam pressing a finger against his opening. He drops his head down against Cam’s shoulder, thrusting in as deep as he can, and comes with a loud moan, circling his hips as he fills Cam up.

They stay like that, holding onto each other, gasping to catch their breath.

Neither one wants to move.

//

They eventually get up from bed to go shower; where Chris gets down on his knees and eats his own come out Cam’s ass, making Cam shudder through another orgasm before Cam switches and pushes Chris against the wall, sinking to his knees this time as he takes Chris’ cock into his mouth and lets Chris fuck his face.

They wash up slowly, taking their time.

The desperate kisses from before turning to soft, sweet ones.

When they finally get back to bed, Chris pulls Cam into his arms, rubbing a hand over his back.

“I love you so much. Nothing’s going to change that.”

Cam makes a low noise, pressing his face to Chris’ neck.

“I know. I love you, too. We’re going to be fine.”

Chris makes a noise of agreement, lifting a hand to brush his fingers over Cam’s forehead.

“I’ll miss that, though.”

Cam’s brow furrows in confusion and Chris moves his thumb against them.

“Miss what?”

Chris nudges Cam onto his back, leaning over and moves deliberately slow as he presses a kiss to Cam’s forehead right where he would if Cam was wearing his helmet.

“ _That_. I’m going to miss that after games.”

Cam stops breathing for a second, chest feeling so heavy. 

“Oh.”

Chris smiles a little sadly, kisses the spot again.

“Yeah.”

Cam doesn’t say another word. He presses himself against Chris’ side again, face tucked against Chris’ shoulder, and breathes in deep.

Chris tightens his arms around Cam, staying quiet for a while, pressing kisses here and there to Cam’s head. He breaks the silence eventually.

“We have the summer and we’ll always have this. We’ll always have us. It doesn’t matter where you are or where I am. We’ll always be us.”

Cam nods, pressing closer.

“Yeah, we’ll always be us.”


End file.
